yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 039
"To the Duel Gate!!" is the thirty-ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. This chapter was first printed October 21, 2012 in the 12/2012 issue of the V-Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 5 of the tankōbon. Summary Leo repeats that Luna is trapped in the Duel Dragon's darkness, and begs him to save her. Yusei explains that the effect of his Quick-Play Spell Card "Spirit Battle" will cause the owner of the destroyed monster to take the ATK of the monster as damage. Luna realizes that they'll take 2100 damage, and their Life Points are at 2100. Yusei tells the attack of his Dragon to echo in Luna's heart, and Leo closes his eyes, content, stating that finally, they'll be... as Luna grits her teeth in fury. "Stardust Spark Dragon's" "Shooting Blast" destroys "Ancient Pixie Dragon," removing the Shadow Miasma from it, and reducing the twin's Life Points to zero. Luna, her skin returning to normal, drops her "Kuribon" doll and her storybook. Remembering that "someone special" gave it to her, and that it's her treasure, she leaps up and plants her foot on the seat of their Duel Runner, jumping after her book, to Leo and Yusei's horror. Leo brakes hard, crying out as he dives to catch Luna, tears falling from his eyes as it is revealed that Luna's own have returned to normal. The sun begins to set as Leo cries that he's so glad that Luna is back from the storybook world. Luna hugs him, telling him not to cry, as the book is fallen open on the page detailing the removal of the old woman's curse. The twins laugh and smile, as does Yusei. Later, he picks up the Level 6 Star Ticket - he now has a total of twelve stars. The twins, their hair tied up, thank him, Luna clutching her book. Yusei comments that that must be a really important book, and Luna smiles, explaining that Leo gave it to her, and it's her treasure. Leo laughs nervously. Yusei smiles at them, remembering the word "treasure." He flashes back to his past, with Sect's goggles hanging on the wall of his home. Sect had asked him if he could call him "bro," explaining that Yusei was tough and cool, so Sect wanted to be a Turbo Duelist like him someday. Yusei agreed, and he later witnessed Sect training hard. Then he remembers Sect's first Turbo Duel victory, driving past his defeated opponent with his "Great Poseidon Beetle." The onlookers were quite surprised that Sect won, and he runs to Yusei, cheering that he got his first win. Yusei comments that all Sect's hard work paid off, and he gave him his goggles, which Yusei himself wore after winning his first Turbo Duel. Sect points out that they're really important, is it okay? Yusei asks him what he's talking about, pointing out that Sect kept telling him he wanted them. He tells Sect that he did well, and he's a full-fledged Turbo Duelist now. Sect takes the goggles in his hands, tearing up, and puts the goggles on his helmet, stating that they're awesome, and he'll take good care of them. Back in the present, Leo admits that he doesn't think Yusei should go to the Duel Gate. The D1 Grand Prix isn't really a meet to find the world's best Turbo Duelist. Goodwin's using the Duelists in some kind of creepy ritual, including them. Yusei replies that even if he knows that, he has to go, kneeling down and placing his hands on Leo's shoulders. He reminds Leo of how he wanted to save Luna, and explains that there's a friend he needs to save too. He's waiting for him beyond the Duel Gate. Leo understands, doesn't he? Leo begins to tear up again, and protests, but Luna interrupts him, and smiles at Yusei, wishing him safe travels, asking him to introduce them to his friend when he comes back. Yusei grins, promising to do so. He gets on his Duel Runner and speeds off. Leo asks Luna if she's sure it's okay to let him go. Anything could be waiting for him over there. Luna points out that even so, they can't stop him. Leo isn't convinced, but Luna reminds him that Yusei saved them. He'll bring back his friend too. Leo admits that he guesses she's right, Yusei keeps his promises. With 7 Star Tickets won, the twins have retired. At the twelfth Duel Zodiac, Crow's Mirror Match continues against the Dark Crow Hogan, with both Duelists on 900 Life Points. Crow has both "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe" and a new "Blackwing," "Blackwing - Jul the New Moon" on his field, against the Dark Crow's own "Hawk Joe." Crow comments that that Shadow Sense is something else. That, and he's fighting himself, talk about awkward. Laughing, the Dark Crow Summons his own Level 1 Tuner monster - "Blackwing - Jul the New Moon." Crow isn't happy that Dark Crow is copying him again, and tells him to make his own moves already. The Dark Crow laughs, claiming Crow is howling over a possibility he can't reach, staring at the back of an opponent who's far ahead. Crow scoffs, like Dark Crow knows about him. But he does know, the Dark Crow claims; he is him. He tells him to let him show Crow what he most wants to see. He tunes the Level 1 "Jul" with the Level 7 "Hawk Joe." Crow is horrified - he doesn't have a Level 8 Synchro Monster. Reaching for the card in his chest, Dark Crow chants "Fly to us from the last days, cloaked in obsidian wind!" as he Synchro Summons "Black-Winged Dragon Black Feather." As the darkened avian Duel Dragon appears, Crow is shocked; that's what he wanted? Dark Crow states that that's his Duel Dragon. Yusei speeds for the Duel Gate, thinking that in his Duel with Leo and Luna, "Stardust" saved them both from the darkness. He remembers Kalin's words; the bond between Duel Dragon and Duelist is strong. The only way to seperate "Beelze" and Sect is through a Turbo Duel. He thinks that if he can destroy "Beelze" with "Stardust," he'll be able to save Sect. Then he sees the Duel Gate up ahead. Tiger Eyes drives in, claiming that he's been waiting for him. Why mess with the Duel Zodiacs when he can just ambush guys who've already got twelve stars. He tells Yusei that they're Dueling. The Duel ends with Yusei's "Gravity Warrior" destroying Tiger Eyes' monster, reducing his Life Points from 700 to zero, and wrecking his Duel Runner with his Cross Sense. Tears filling his eyes, Tiger Eyes is flung from his Runner, protesting that it can't be. Yusei thinks that this flash of light that "Stardust" has given him will illuminate the road ahead, and he sees an image of Sect in the sky, thinking that he's on his way. At the Duel Gate, Admire Derby has arrived with the Level 3, Level 5, Level 8, and Level 9 Star Tickets (more then twice the number he needed), and he Sets them on his Duel Disk so that they total twelve, commenting that it's a pain. A voice declares that his Star Tickets are confirmed, and that he is the first. Duh, Derby comments. He remarks that there's no time limit on the second stage, which gives the first one through the Duel Gate an advantage in the final stage. The title of Duel Emperor, that pile of money, it's all going to be his. The Duel Gate opens; a smaller door set into the larger one. Derby laughs that the big one's just for show, and he drives through. The door closes behind him, and he screams. In his control room, Goodwin, his jacket thrown over a chair, straps on a suit of armour with a cape. Victory and defeat, desire and resentment, all were for the fulfillment of his objection. He grins nastily, clenching his fist; the energy generated by competition is the power necessary to revive the Ultimate God. He comments that the D1 Grand Prix has worked quite well as a woman in a white garb and corset steps out of the shadows behind him, her hair flowing over her face. Rex asks the "Duel Priestess Akiza Izinski" if she agrees. Featured Duels Crow Hogan vs. Dark Crow Hogan Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Both Crow and Dark Crow are at 900 Life Points. Crow controls a face-up "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe" (2600/2000) and a face-up "Blackwing - Jul the New Moon" (500/500), while Dark Crow controls a face-up "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe". Dark Crow's turn Dark Crow Normal Summons "Blackwing - Jul the New Moon", and tunes it with "Blackwing Tamer - Obsidian Hawk Joe" to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon Black Feather". The rest of the Duel is skipped. Yusei Fudo vs. Tiger Eyes Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Yusei controls "Gravity Warrior" (2100/1000) in Attack Position (whose ATK was probably increased via its own effect), while Tiger Eyes controls "Ancient Crimson Ape" (2600/1800) also in Attack Position. Yusei's turn Yusei attacks and destroys "Ancient Crimson Ape" with "Gravity Warrior" (Tiger Eyes 700 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.